six by three
by MsMullerCorner
Summary: The mothers go away to a spa for two weeks and leave a bunch of kids with their fathers. Any 1 else think that was a bad idea? AH/AU a bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

three by six

family 1: Renee + Charlie = Bella + Emmett

family 2: Esme + Carlisle = Edward +Alice

family 3: Carol + Phil = Rosalie + Jasper

~Ages~

bella:4

emmett:5

alice:3

edward:5

rosalie:4

jasper4

charlie:24

renee:23

esme:24

carlisle:25

phil:23

carol:22


	2. the news

**(Charlie's POV)**

Why has my wife gathered me and our four closest friends in our living room?.

"so I have a surprise for you Esme and Carol" my darling wife Renee smiled.

"what is it Renee?" Carol asked.

"we and by we I mean us women are going to a spa resort for two weeks!" she beamed. WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Carlisle and Phil shouted at the same time.

"what about the kids?" I asked. Each couple had two kids.

"you are minding them" she said showing the booklet to the women.

"you mean to say you are leaving me with Emmett to mind for two weeks?!" I asked her.

"indeed"

~the next day~

**(Bella's POV)**

I'm not happy! Mommy is going away for a long ,long time and leaving me with Emmett and Daddy!. Daddy said he is going to let Phil and Carlisle stay at our house so their kids are staying to. I asked him if we could bring Emmett to one of their houses and leave him there and he just laughed at me!.

"bewa!" I voice called from down stairs.

"yes?" I asked.

I heard little legs running up the wooden stairs and my room door opened.

"hi Bewa!" Alice Cullen smiled. Alice was three and she was very small.

"hi Alice" I smiled.

"Bewa! Me stay here! Me stay here!" she jumped on my bed.

"yes!. Is Edward here yet?" I asked.

"no eword come with Daddy. I wan weawwy fwast" she smiled.

"Alice?!" I heard Alice's daddy Carlisle shout up the stairs.

"yes daddy?" she shouted back.

"come down stairs please" he said. Alice took my hand and pulled me with her down the stairs.

"hello Bella" he smiles when he saw me.

"hi" I smiled.

"Bella where is your brother?" daddy asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Carlisle I'll be right back. Keep an eye on Bella and don't let her hurt her self" daddy said. He walked off maybe to look for Emmett.

**Well?? How cute does a three year old Alice sound?! I know it's short hot I'm just getting started. This isn't going to be a long story so I hope to finish this by the end of the summer.**

Please review!

xxxx


	3. Chapter 2

**(Bella's POV)**

Alice's daddy took me and her into the couch room and but me sitting beside Edward.

"hi Edward!" I smiled.

"hi Bella"

"daddy!" Alice called.

"yes princess?" he asked.

"me want cwookie!" she bounced up and down on the couch. it looked fun so I did it to.

"cookie!" I said over and over again every time I bounced up and down.

"girls please calm down" Carlisle begged.

"I want cookie's" I shouted.

"cookie's? where?" Emmett said running into the room.

"he wont give us any" I said pointing at Carlisle.

I got off the couch and jumped onto Emmett's back.

"Emmett" I fake cried "I want cookie's"

"Carlisle you are a meany pants give bella a cookie now!" Emmett said looking at Carlisle very mean.

"Emmett Swan" uh-oh daddy's here.

"yes daddy?" Emmett asked.

"you be nice to Carlisle or you have to sit in the naughty corner." daddy said pulling me off Emmett's back.

"down! Down!" I said over and over again until I was sitting on the ground.

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. I saw my finger paints on the table so I wrote I want a cookie on the white wall in brown paint. Ha ,ha.

I sat on the ground facing the door with a smile on my face.

**(Charlie's POV)**

Bella ran off to her room or some where like that and Phil walked in with his kid's ,Rosalie and Jasper. I told Rose and Alice to go to Bella's room to play with her and they both ran up the stairs.

I was sitting on the couch with Emmett on my knee watching the game with the men and boys.

"Charlie!" Rosalie shouted running down the stairs.

"what is it Rosalie? Did Bella fall down?" I asked.

"no Bella's not in her room" she said.

I jumped up off the couch, knocking Emmett off my lap and ran into the play room to look for Bella.

"Phil? Carlisle?" I called.

"yes?" they both said.

"go check up stairs" I ordered. They ran up the stairs. I checked in the play room, my office, Renee's office, the spare bedroom and the living room but here was no sign of Bella. Come to think of it there was no sign of any of the kids. Phil and Carlisle walked down the stairs at the same time.

"find her?" I asked.

"no. sorry Charlie" Phil said.

"the last place in the house to look is the kitchen" I said. We walked to the kitchen and found all six kids sitting on the floor facing the door smiling. I ran over to them

"don't you ever run off like that again!" I told each of them.

"emm Charlie?" Carlisle said slowly.

"what Carlisle?" I turned to him. He was pointing to a wall behind me. I turned around and saw a bunch of brown squiggles above a bunch of pink squiggles. I looked around the rest of the kitchen walls and found more 'artwork' all over the walls in six different colours. Red, pink, brown, green, blue and yellow.

"daddy wook what I did" Alice smiled at Carlisle pointing to the pink blobs of paint around the room.

The only words I could make out were wrote in blue. They read 'cat' 'hat' 'moo'.

"who wrote in blue?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"me!" Emmett smiled very proud of his work.

"I did the red one daddy. See I drawed a car!" Rosalie said walking over to a red blob that looked nothing like a car.

"and I wrote you a message on the wall daddy" Bella said.

"what does it say sweetie?" I asked.

"it says I want a cookie" Bella smiled.

Jasper sat on the ground very quite.

"jasper? Champ? Are you okay?" Phil asked his son.

Then the tear started to fall" I want my mammy!!" he cried. That set the others off and they all sat on the ground and cried. This is going to be a very long two weeks.

**A/N: well? How cute? Tell me what you think :D**

**Megan xx**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: okay I'm sorry I'm late with this chapter but I got distracted by different websites(all your fault sissy :P (you know who you are) lmao). So I'm back to write a new chapter of six by three. Enjoy and please leave a review at the end : ).**_

_(Carlisle's POV)_

_Work. Work. Work. Work. No kids. That's all I could think about. Yes I feel bad for leaving Phil and Charlie alone with the six kids but I needed to get out of there. We had just spent the whole night trying to get rid of the paint work all over the kitchen wall's._

"_good morning Carlisle!" Haley my secretary greeted me when I stepped into my office._

"_is it Haley?"_

"_bad night?" she asked._

"_Esme, Renee and Carol went away for two week's to a spa leaving Phil, Charlie and I home with the kids" Haley was always over in my house looking after Edward and Alice._

"_poor you Carlisle. Want me to call over and play with the kids for a while after work so you, Charlie and Phil can have so grown-up time?" Haley was one of the good 19 year olds you could trust._

"_if you don't mind, Haley. It would be great" I smiled._

"_sure Carlisle" she smiled._

_(Bella's POV)_

"_-okay tell her were very thankful. Bye Carlisle" Daddy spoke into the funny talky thing the but it back down._

"_kids?" he called out._

_We all ran up to daddy._

"_Carlisle said he's bringing someone over to see you later."_

"_who?" we all asked._

"_it's a surprise!" daddy said._

_**~Later that day~**_

_I was the first to hear the knock on the door._

"_the door!" I shouted._

"_think it might be mammy?" jasper asked looking sad._

"_kids?" daddy called up the stair to us._

"_coming!" we all shouted._

_I ran out my room but tripped and fell. Edward ran past laughing. So did Emmett, Rosalie and alice. Only jasper stayed to help me up._

"_thank you, jasper" I smiled._

"_anytime" he smiled._

_We walked down the stairs and saw Alice jumping up and down._

"_HAWEY!!!!!" she way shouting over and over again._

"_hello Haley" Edward smiled up at the girl._

"_hi Alice hi Edward" she patted them both on the head._

"_let me see can I guess the other's I've been told a lot about you guys by these two" she smiled patting Edward and Alice on the head again._

_She walked up to Emmett and bent down to him size._

"_your….Emmett" she smiled._

"_Why do you think that?" Emmett asked._

"_you look big and strong, just like Alice told me" Haley smiled._

_Next she walked over to Rosalie "okay your either Bella or Rosalie I'm guessing your Rosalie because Alice said you had very pretty blonde hair"_

"_yep" Rosalie smiled._

_Next she walked over to jasper who was still holding my hand so I wouldn't fall over again._

"_your Jasper because Edward said you had blonde hair that is very curly" Haley messed up his hair._

"_so your Bella because-"_

"_because I'm the last one left?" I said sadly._

"_nope because according to Edward you have the prettiest Chocolate eyes" she said to me. My cheeks felt very warm " doctor Carlisle what wrong's wrong with Bella? her cheeks look very pink. Is she sick?" Emmett asked._

"_no Emmett Bella's just blushing."_

"_blushing?" I asked._

"_it means someone said something nice to you that made you happy or a little embarrised" Daddy said._

"_HAWEY!!!!" Alice shouted again._

"_yes Allie?" Haley said._

"_lets play hid and seek!" Alice smiled._

"_YES!!!" I shouted._

"_go hide and I'll look first" Haley said._

_I ran off pulling Jasper with me. I wasn't falling again!._

_**A/N: well? That chapter's for you sissy : ) love ya Darlin'**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_

_**Love ya'll**_

_**Megan xxx**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love this story and don't ever want to end it but I need to so I'll be able to just concentrate on my story from hate to love and back again that includes changing nearly everything :S so it might take all my creative juices.*giggles* sorry I have a sick mind. LOL Okay enough of this rambling enjoy and please review when your done. *begs* please!!! *sad face***

~Two days later~

*mothers are coming home in 10 days*

(3rd person POV)

Jasper was sitting in Emmett's bedroom all alone playing with the teddy bear his mother gave him as a baby. he was missing his mother badly. A knock came on the closed bedroom door before it swung open revealing a small girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"jazzy, you okay?" Isabella swan asked.

"I want my mammy, Bella" jasper cried.

Jaspers father Phil happened to be walking past the room when he heard his son say those words, he put his head around the door.

"Jasper, Son? You okay?" he asked his four-year-old son.

"daddy I miss mammy!" Jasper cried.

"now son please, she'll be home soon" Phil told the young boy.

_~downstairs_~

"Hawey!!" young Alice screamed from behind her fathers legs.

"hey Babygirl" Haley smiled down at the three year-old.

"hello Haley, nice to see you again, do come in dear" Dr. Carlisle Cullen smiled at his favorite teenager as her ushered her inside Charlie Swan's house.

"hello mister Cullen, thank you, great to be back, I missed these little munchkins" Haley smiled picking up a ready Alice.

"hi Haley!" Edward smiled emerging from the kitchen with a chocolate cookie in each hand.

"oo Edword, me have cookie?" Alice asked from Haley's arms.

"no!" Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward Cullen!" Carlisle said.

"okay, sorry daddy, here Alice" Edward surrendered one of his cookies to his little sister.

"tank you Edword" Alice smiled as she looked down from Haley's arms and the person she looks up to, her big brother, the person who will always look after her no matter what.

"Edward will you run upstairs and get Jasper and Bella, please?" Carlisle asked his son.

"okay daddy" Edward said as he raced up to get his friends.

"dinner!" Haley called out to the full house made up of three adults, six kids and herself.

"now Haley dear you know you didn't have to make dinner, we would of managed somehow" Carlisle said walking into the kitchen to help Haley serve up dinner.

"by ordering out, sir?, I couldn't allow that, what would Mrs Cullen think? And plus I didn't mind"

"Haley my dear you are to kind" Carlisle smiled at her.

" it's not a problem, sir" she smiled.

"din-dins!" Emmett swan came barging into the kitchen shouting.

"sit up at the table and be a good boy" Haley smiled at the energetic young boy

"why do I have to be a good boy?" he asked her.

"because if you are you will get some of my secret surprise but if your not, none mister!" Haley said looking straight at the young boy. Emmett sat at the table and didn't speak a word all throughout dinner until Rosalie, who was sitting beside him, poked him in the arm

"ouch rose!" he covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes resembled a dear caught in headlights before they started glistening with tears.

"what's wrong Emmett?" Haley asked from directly across from him.

"I spoke now I cant have some of your secret surprise!" he began to cry.

"no Emmett it's okay, you can still have some" Haley smiled.

"really?" Emmett cried.

"really" Haley smiled. Haley stood up and cleared off the table of all the dinner dishes and walked back carrying a homemade chocolate cake "I believe it's someone's birthday today"

The three father's stood up and left the room only to return with gifts in their hands, the placed them in front of the birthday boy, Emmett.

**A/N: well there :D**

**Anyone else think the birthday party will go wrong? Knowing Emmett it's possible.**

**Until next time,**

**Megan**

xx


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey!!! look who'a back!! :D**

**sorry ii haven't wrote in ages! :[**

**Alice: no your not!**

**Me: shut up bardon!**

**Alice: it's Cullen!**

**Jasper: i thought you said you'd take my name....?**

**Alice: aww Jazzy-Po**

**Emmett: Jazzy-Po *laughs***

**Jasper: *punches emmetts arm*shut up!**

**edward: bet it didn't even hurt him**

**Emmett: nope it didn't!**

**Me: guys, calm down! i was saying sorry for not writting before i was so rudely imterupted! *glares at alice***

**Alice: well sorry, *takes a puppy from behind her back and puts it in my face*i bet you cant look into the puppy's eyes and still be mad at me.**

**Me:...damn you alice!**

**Bella: see...? cant bet against Alice!**

**Me: okay lets just let the readers read the chapter... **

**Everyone: enjoy!!! :D**

**six by three**

**(3rd person POV)**

The door bell went off just as the clock struck five past four, emmett looked up from the kicthen table and straight into the dirrection of the front door "people!" the little boy shouted.

He jumped up off his chair and ran to the door. Flinging open the door it revieled his best friend from school, Jack.

"Jack!"

"Emmett!"

"happy birthday!"

"thanks! come in, bye Jacks mammy!"

"bye mammy!"

"jac-" the door was closed on Jack's mother's face.

The two boys ran into the kitchen, Jack following Emmett.

"Hello Jack" Charlie smiled at the young boy "did your mummy drop you here?"

"Yes she did, Mister Swan" Jack Said looking up at the elder man.

"Go off and play, boy's, while we wait for everyone else" Haley smiled. Haley was a very bright girl, she's been working for doctor Carlise since she left high school, Haley has tanned skin that gives off a natural glow and jet black hair.

The next knock on the door was Charlie's niece, Renesmee, Charlie had asked her to come over to help and give Haley company.

"Haley? this is my niece, Renesmee, Nessie, this is Haley, Alice and Edwards Babysitter" Charlie smiled to the girls before leaving the kitchen.

"You can Call me Nessie, i hate being called by my first name" Renesmee smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nessie, so Charlie's your uncle?" Haley said.

"Yeah, He is, Emmett and Bella are my Baby cousins" Nessie giggled as bella ran up to her and straigh into her arms.

"so how old are you Nessie?" Haley asked looking at how Bella and Nessie were with eachother.

"just turned 16 last week, you?" Nessie said still looking at Bella.

"19" Haley said.

"NESSIE!" came a scream from a little pair of lungs.

"Hey emmy!" Nessie patted her little cousin's head after placing Bella on the floor.

"Nessie, it's my bitrhday!" Emmett beamed.

"Happy bitrhday cuz" Nessie said handing Emmett the bag she's brought with her.

Emmett pulled the parcle out of the bag and tore off the wrapping paper of the new shiney red fire truck

"thanks Nessie, i love it!!" Emmett smiled up at his cousin.

~later that day~

"Thanks for coming!" Charlie stood at the door waving off the last of Emmett's Friends "That wasn't so ha- oh god look at the house!"

"the house is nothing compaired to the back garden, Uncle charlie" Nessie said walking into the hall with her muddy shoes in her hands.

During the party, the heaven's decided to open up with a quick shower of rain resulting in the back garden getting turned into a mud slide where the 6 remaining Kids were playing now.

"oh god! Renee is goild to KILL me!" charlie moaned

"i have to go uncle Charlie, Want me to call around and mind the kids soon?" Nessie Smiled.

"Tomorrow? Haley's coming over too"

"Sure, see you tomorrow" Nessie walked out breathing a sigh of revief.

**well there you go, another chapter, Finally!**

**love ya'll :)**

**xxx**


End file.
